


Hide Your Face

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need protection," Axel said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Your Face

Riku knew Axel was watching him from the shadows. Dangerous, for both of them, to be in this world. Dangerous for Axel, because if caught, he wold be killed. Dangerous for Riku, for much of the same reason. Riku, while not as daring as Axel, kept his hood up and covered most of his face with it.

Axel was obvious, almost disgustingly so, almost as if he were daring Saix to come kill him. Then, there wasn't much Axel had left to live for; Roxas was already gone, and Riku would fight Axel for him, for Sora, if it came down to it.

"Why are you following me?" Riku asked softly, turning and looking at the redhead.

"You need protection," Axel said simply.

"You're not here to try and steal Roxas away?" Riku asked, eyes narrowed behind the blindfold.

Axel looked to the side, "I...I don't know. He left to find Sora. He...has the right to meet Sora."

Riku looked at the Nobody, pity welling up inside him. "You know what DiZ is planning if he gets Roxas."

Axel smirked, "You know what Xemnas is planning if he gets you."

Riku shuddered, "Don't remind me."

Axel froze and then grabbed Riku's elbow and pulled him into a portal, dropping them somewhere small, cramped, and dark.

"Wha--"

Axel's hand closed over his mouth with a "Shhh" sound. Riku stilled and listened to the sounds of arguing that was going on right outside this....closet? they were in. They stayed as quiet as they possibly could, two run-a-ways trying to survive in a world that wanted them dead.


End file.
